Attente
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Comment l'absence de l'un est perçue par l'autre et vice-versa, dans la même situation. Quand ils partent en mission, que devient celui qui reste et qui attend ?


**Titre** : Attente

**Résumé** : Comment l'absence de l'un est perçue par l'autre et vice-versa, dans la même situation.

**Pairing/Genre** : NaruSasu/SasuNaru (et vice-versa, ça peut se lire dans les deux sens) - Shonen Ai - One Shot – UR – POV interne.

**Beta** : Jen-Uchi (qui a eut la gentillesse de s'y coller ^^)

**Crédits** : Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent dans cette fanfiction sont l'œuvre et la propriété pleine et entière de l'incomparable Kishimoto-san à qui je n'ai fait qu'un modeste emprunt qui ne me rapporte pas un centime.

* * *

><p><strong>- Attente -<br>**

**_- POV Sasuke :_**

Je sors du bureau de l'Hokage après avoir fait mon rapport sur la énième mission que je viens d'accomplir avec succès. Il n'y a pas de nouveau rouleau pour moi, pour l'instant.

J'enfonce négligemment mes mains dans mes poches et suis les couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment.

Un « Sasuke-kun ! » retentissant me stoppe en cours de route. J'attends, stoïque, que les pas précipités que je perçois dans mon dos me rejoignent. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Mon expression toujours neutre ne laisse rien paraître de mon agacement quand deux yeux verts s'accrochent à mon regard.

Ses mains sont posées sur ses cuisses, elle est légèrement penchée en avant, essoufflée, elle me sourit. Sakura se redresse, remettant en place sa chevelure rose derrière ses oreilles.

« - Bonjour, je ne pensais pas te croiser ici aujourd'hui, Sasuke-kun. Tu es déjà revenu ? », lance-t-elle. « Ta mission s'est bien passée, on dirait. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » Sakura continue sur sa lancée et aligne les phrases les une derrière les autres tout en souriant.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mon chemin, la « fleur de cerisier » à mes côtés. Je réponds d'un grognement de temps à autre à son babillage futile qui ne m'intéresse guerre et auquel je ne prête aucune attention. Sakura est l'une des rares personnes à qui j'attache un tant soit peu d'importance mais parfois sa gentillesse et son intérêt à mon égard peuvent se révéler lourd à supporter.

L'attention, que la medic-nin me témoigne, m'exaspère. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ! Ça n'a pas été facile de revenir au village de la feuille, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai été réintégré, après avoir été emprisonné et interrogé, après avoir subi une longue période de probation après tout, j'étais un déserteur, un traître. l'Hokage ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Au début, la Godaime, ne me faisait aucune confiance et elle m'a bien fait comprendre que si ce n'était pas pour lui, elle ne m'aurait jamais réintégré. J'étais un traître j'avais pactisé avec les ennemis de Konoha… Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki, etc. Le sang sur mes mains avait laissé certaines traces indélébiles.

Il s'est porté garant de moi et s'est entêté, comme toujours. Je sais que même encore aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé à prouver sans relâche ma fidélité, Tsunade se méfie encore de moi. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'assume pleinement les conséquences de mes choix et de mes actes. Tout comme je sais qu'être le dernier Uchiwa, porteur du sharingan qui plus est, a pesé fortement dans la balance. Je ne suis pas dupe.

Nous sortons du bâtiment et Sakura finit par me quitter, enfin. Elle se dirige vers l'hôpital d'un pas pressé, alors que j'emprunte les rues les moins fréquentées du village pour rentrer chez moi. Certains regards de villageois et de ninjas ne laissent aucun mystère sur ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Cela ne m'atteint pas, pas plus que les réticences à me côtoyer ou bien les remarques assassines de certains, avec qui j'étais à l'académie par le passé.

Je continue à marcher d'un pas détendu et régulier. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai suivi le chemin qui me mène jusqu'au pied de son immeuble, par automatisme, probablement. Je m'arrête un instant et lorgne vers la porte. Avant même que je ne le décide, mon corps se met en mouvement. Je saute sur le toit voisin et d'un bond souple j'atteins sa fenêtre, celle qui ne ferme pas bien et que j'utilise toujours pour pénétrer chez lui.

Il n'est pas là, je le sais bien. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est partit en mission. Je me tiens raide au milieu de la pièce un peu exiguë. Mes yeux s'attardent sur chaque détail que je connais pourtant par cœur. Je pourrais me mouvoir dans cet espace étriqué et désordonné les yeux fermés. Son odeur m'assaille. Comme toujours, moi qui suis si indifférent et détaché de tout, j'y réagis, contre toute attente.

Je laisse cette sensation étrange s'emparer de moi. Moi qui voulais trancher ces liens qui nous unissaient et qui pensait y avoir réussi. Son entêtement légendaire a eu raison de moi. Il s'en est fallu d'une rencontre, d'un combat presque à mort qu'il a remporté. Quand je me suis réveillé dans les prisons de Konoha, il est venu me voir à plusieurs reprises, et ces liens que je croyais avoir détruits se sont reformés, bien malgré moi.

Je ressens pleinement maintenant ce vide, ce manque qui m'assaille. J'inspecte une dernière fois la pièce avant de sortir comme je suis entré. Je retrouve le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle et reprends ma marche. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'est pour lui et uniquement pour lui, que je suis ici. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à éteindre ma soif de puissance, ma soif de vengeance, ma soif de destruction. Sans lui ce monde, cette vie, n'ont pas de sens.

Je pénètre enfin dans le quartier désert, ou presque, que j'habite ; celui de mon clan. Quelques maisons et quelques échoppes sont tout de même habitées suite à la reconstruction du village. Je rentre chez moi, pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que je suis seul, que personne ne m'attend.

L'Hokage, le conseil ; ils n'attendent qu'une chose de moi, que je choisisse enfin quelqu'un pour que la lignée de mon clan se poursuive et qu'il y ait ainsi d'autres porteurs de cette pupille maudite. Un rictus se fraye un chemin sur mes lèvres. S'ils savaient... J'ai déjà choisi… Mon clan s'éteindra avec moi. C'est mon ultime vengeance, celle qu'ils ne découvriront probablement jamais, mais qui me satisfait pleinement.

Je trompe mon ennui avec quelques parchemins de techniques. Je suis hanté par cette attente qui me tenaille, que je ressens cruellement. Quelque part, c'est la preuve que je suis vivant. Cet attachement vivace fait naître en moi des sensations que je ne me croyais pas ou plus capable de ressentir, que j'aurais même souhaité ne pas avoir à ressentir. Je me sens faible.

Je me sens affaibli par ce vide que je porte en moi, par cette inquiétude qui me taraude que jamais il ne revienne. J'essaye de taire ces sentiments là, de les masquer, de les ignorer. Mais cette attente me ronge peu à peu comme un serpent vicieux qui se love et grandit dans mon sein, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute qui passe.

J'aurais dû l'accompagner, mais demander ne me sied guère, je ne suis pas un Uchiwa pour rien. Et Tsunade ne me l'aurait sans doute pas accordé. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à lui extorquer ce qu'il souhaite. Mais quand nous sommes ensemble sur les missions, je n'ai qu'à veiller sur ce baka, ce n'est pas toujours une mince affaire, mais ça me convient. Ça m'évite d'être confronté à ça…

Je me sens bien quand il est là, mais ce constat me laisse amer. Sa présence, son sourire, ses regards me gorgent de chaleur et de lumière. Quand il est là, je suis le plus puissant de tous les ninjas. Je ne crains rien ni personne, je suis prêt à tout et surtout à me mesurer à lui.

Je sacrifierais tout pour lui, pour le protéger, pour que cet éclatant soleil continue de briller, toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Je sacrifierais jusqu'à ma vie s'il le faut, parce que je sais qu'il en ferait autant pour moi. C'est si ridicule tout ça, pourtant c'est ce qui m'habite… à mon corps défendant.

J'erre un peu dans les pièces vides et silencieuses avant de me décider à rallier la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de manger dehors dans un quelconque restaurant. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à la foule bruyante qui agite ce village. Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

Je m'attelle à la préparation de mon dîner. Par réflexe, j'en fais pour deux. Mes yeux se fixent un instant sur la pendule. Je vois par la fenêtre le jour décliner. Sera-t-il de retour ce soir ?

Je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de revenir incessamment vers lui. Pourvu que sa mission se déroule bien, qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot, qu'il ne se comporte pas comme une tête brûlée, à toujours foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Le fait que Kakashi sensei et Sai l'accompagnent me rassure un peu, sans vraiment me réconforter. Je m'inquiète pour cet abruti et ce sentiment est en train de me rendre fou. Je suis en colère contre moi-même.

J'abandonne mon dîner sans même y toucher, je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon.

Je m'installe dans le salon et sort mon katana. Je le nettoie et en affûte la lame, avant de le remettre dans son fourreau. Cette occupation m'a quelque peu détendu, apaisé. Cet objet a été le témoin de tant de choses, m'a accompagné dans tant d'aventures, de combats.

Je retourne dans la cuisine et me sers une tasse de thé. Maintenant, je commence à avoir faim. Je fais réchauffer mon dîner, sans entrain ni conviction. Son sourire éclatant, sa présence chaleureuse et son humeur joyeuse me manquent terriblement même si je ne le dirais jamais.

Je me sens ridicule, pris au piège de ce que je ressens.

Un bruit léger, un déplacement rapide, une présence dans mon dos, une odeur. Je reconnaîtrais ce chakra n'importe où. Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour que toutes mes faiblesses s'envolent et laissent place à un immense soulagement.

Deux bras puissants enveloppent mes épaules et m'étreignent. Mon cœur libéré de cette sensation de manque, de cette attente, bat beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine et résonne jusque dans mes oreilles.

Ce vide en moi s'est évanoui, comblé par un sentiment lumineux, débordant et brûlant, provoqué par lui seul et sa simple présence.

Il ne saura jamais à quel point il compte pour moi. Je me sentirais trop faible, fragile, si peu Uchiwa... Ces ténèbres qui m'habitent et que lui seul arrive à dissiper ne regardent que moi.

Un souffle chaud, un son tonitruant, vibrent dans mon cou, contre mon oreille : « Je suis rentré ». Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça. Pourtant je sais que c'est ce rituel horripilant que j'attends à chaque fois qu'il part et que je ne l'accompagne pas.

Un seul mot, un seul, s'échappe de mes lèvres, symbole de toute ma force mais aussi de toute ma faiblesse : « Naruto ».

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>- POV Naruto :<span>**_

Je sors de l'Académie de ninjas, un large sourire égaillant mon visage. Je viens de laisser une équipe de jeunes genins en devenir, tout contents d'avoir réalisé leur première mission avec succès. Attraper ce satané chat n'est jamais une mince affaire.

Je marche d'un pas alerte dans les rues poussiéreuses du village, saluant de ci de là les gens que je connais. Je sens la faim secouer mon estomac et décide de me diriger vers mon échoppe préférée: Ichiraku. Rien de tel qu'un bon bol de ramen pour se remettre d'aplomb.

J'arrive devant le restaurant et me fais aussitôt héler par quelques un de mes amis qui sont déjà attablés devant ces bols fumant que j'adore. Je leur décoche un immense sourire, les saluant, débordant d'énergie comme toujours.

Je m'assois avec eux et nous commençons aussitôt à discuter gaiement de choses et d'autres. Après avoir avalé un nombre incalculable de bols de mon plat préféré, vidant par la même occasion mon pauvre porte-monnaie, je me sépare de l'équipe huit devant le restaurant.

J'ai bien envie de faire un détour par le bureau de la Godaime, histoire de voir s'il n'y aurait pas une mission pour moi. Ce sera ma deuxième visite de la journée, tant pis. Je m'exécute aussi tôt, passant par les toits pour aller plus vite, porté par l'espoir d'un peu d'action.

Ma rencontre avec Obaa-chan s'est soldée par un échec. Non seulement il n'y a pas de mission pour moi, mais je me suis fait engueulé. Je traîne un peu les pieds, déçu par le manque d'action et me retrouve près des portes du village où je croise l'équipe dix.

Shôji, Ino et Shikamaru rentrent de mission. Nous échangeons quelques mots rapides avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur route en direction du bureau de Tsunade pour leur rapport. Je leur souhaite joyeusement bon courage avant de les quitter.

Je me décide finalement à profiter du bel après-midi qui s'offre à moi sous le soleil pour aller m'entraîner un peu. Perspective un peu triste car je suis seul. Je suis un peu trop habitué à sa présence. Mais ça m'occupera tout de même un temps, j'ai deux ou trois jutsus que j'aimerais perfectionner. Je dois continuer à progresser pour toujours être digne d'être son rival.

Je croise Lee en chemin, accompagné de Gai et décide de me joindre à eux. Ils ne m'économisent pas et nous ne nous arrêtons que lorsque le soleil se couche. On se sépare sur un dernier salut épuisé mais souriant et je prends la direction de mon appartement. Une bonne douche s'impose. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai échappé à l'affreuse combinaison verte.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Je suis exténué mais finalement la journée s'est écoulée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai trompé mon ennui, mes angoisses, mes sentiments. J'abandonne sans cérémonies mes sandales dans l'entrée et me dépêche de gagner la salle de bain pour me couler sous une douche bienfaitrice.

Je tors un peu le nez en sortant de là, comme d'habitude, j'ai laissé le chaos envahir mon appartement. C'est l'occasion d'y remédier. J'enfile rapidement des vêtements saisis au hasard dans l'armoire, un T-shirt orange, un pantalon noir, et m'arme de courage afin d'affronter cette horrible tâche et faire un sort au désordre qui règne ici.

Je finis d'éteindre mon linge fraîchement lavé sur le balcon alors que la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Je jette un regard à l'astre lunaire qui semble me narguer et retourne à l'intérieur pour finalement m'attabler devant des ramens instantanés.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour m'occuper l'esprit, je soupire profondément. Mes pensées dérivent dangereusement vers un certain Teme, ce que j'aurais préféré éviter. Cela va faire trois jours maintenant qu'il est parti en mission avec Kakashi et les autres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de peur, un brin d'angoisse. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il désertait à nouveau ? Il l'a fait une fois et rien ne l'empêche de recommencer. Même si je n'hésiterais pas à repartir le chercher et le ramener une fois de plus, j'aimerais tout autant que cela n'arrive pas et qu'il revienne.

Depuis qu'il est de retour et qu'il effectue à nouveau des missions, je ne peux empêcher cette inquiétude de me tarauder quand nous ne les faisons pas ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, qu'il ne revienne pas ou bien qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Kami-sama seul sait ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de cet être si calme, si froid, impénétrable et distant. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Voilà que je recommence, je suis irrécupérable... Je me secoue et me lève pour jeter pot et baguettes dans la poubelle. Pas de vaisselle, ça c'est vraiment le top !

Je tourne un peu en rond avant de me décider à m'installer dans le canapé de mon minuscule salon. Je décide de faire l'inventaire de mes kunais, shurikens et de mes parchemins.

L'attente, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Au fond, j'espère vraiment qu'il va revenir et si possible en un seul morceau. Il est mon rival, mon coéquipier, mon ami, mon frère et bien plus encore. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner, pas encore une fois.

Et même s'il le faisait, je partirais à sa recherche, encore et toujours. Je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne le l'abandonnerais pas, jamais. Je veux qu'il revienne, je veux qu'il me revienne, toujours. Ce manque, ce vide que je ressens quand il n'est pas là me fait souffrir. Toutes ces habitudes, ce quotidien sont si vides de sens en son absence, ça me peine et m'attriste.

Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je me suis obstiné, je n'ai jamais laissé tomber quand il est parti. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se perdre dans les chemins sombres et tortueux qu'il a choisis. Il avait besoin d'une lumière pour le guider et le ramener. J'ai décidé d'être cette lumière, pour Sakura et pour les liens qui nous unissaient, lui et moi.

Au final, tout ça m'a conduit bien plus loin que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Mais tel est mon nindo. Mon entêtement lui a fait prendre une place si particulière dans ma vie. Quand je l'ai ramené, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit réintégré et quand cela a été fait, je pensais que ce serait fini, que cette histoire serait terminée.

Je me suis trompé. Mes pensées ne se sont pas détournées de lui pour autant. Avant j'étais triste qu'il ne soit pas là, après j'étais heureux qu'il soit là, tout simplement. Il est resté le centre de ma vie, malgré moi. A cause de ces liens si particuliers qui nous unissent que je ne l'ai pas laissé rompre et qui aujourd'hui sont si forts, même s'il n'en montre rien. Parce qu'il est ce qu'il est et que je suis ce que je suis.

Si vous demandiez à mes amis ; même à Sakura, ma meilleure amie, ils vous diraient tous la même chose. Je ne change pas, pas d'un yota. Je suis l'éternel baka rieur. Pas une pointe de mon inquiétude ne transparaît. Mes sourires, ma gaieté, sont à l'image de mon masque d'ANBU, une façade derrière laquelle je me cache. Je me suis tellement acharné.

Mes grands sourires, mes facéties burlesques, mon enthousiasme plus que débordant, ne sont là que pour mieux fuir mes véritables ressentis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Alors je noie mes inquiétudes et mes angoisses dans ma joie et ma bonne humeur coutumière.

Je garde ces sentiments d'inquiétude, cette peur, ce manque, cette attente, masqués aux yeux de tous. Ils ne comprendraient pas, s'inquièteraient trop pour moi et lui ne me pardonnerait pas cette faiblesse affichée. Nous sommes des ninjas avant tout et un ninja ne montre pas ce qu'il ressent, ne doit même rien ressentir.

Parfois, je doute. Je doute de lui, de ses sentiments envers moi, envers le village. Mais je fais taire tout cela. C'est un Uchiwa, ses gestes parlent pour lui. Il va revenir, je lui fais confiance.

Nous sommes comme deux aimants. Trop proches l'un de l'autre, cela provoque frictions et tensions entre nous. Mais si nous sommes trop loin, nous cherchons à nous rapprocher, attirés par une force invisible qui nous guide sans cesse l'un à l'autre.

J'ai dû m'assoupir car c'est un courant d'air froid qui me réveille. Je frissonne et me redresse tout en me frottant les yeux. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller me coucher, un peu dépité.

Une sensation bien connue me traverse, me transperce. Je le découvre, appuyé au chambranle de la porte fenêtre du balcon. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu dans cette posture, les bras croisés sur son torse ou bien les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il est rentré bien plus vite que ce qui était prévu. Des traces des combats qu'il a dû mener imprègnent encore sa tenue. Pourtant, il se tient là, immobile et distant, si proche et si loin à la fois.

Aucune parole n'a besoin d'être dite et je sais qu'il n'en prononcera probablement aucune. Il est comme ça et rien ne le changera. Je sens son regard sombre posé sur moi. Je ne le connais que trop bien, je sais lire ce qu'il cache derrière ce masque d'albâtre aux orbes sombres. Ses actes parlent pour lui… sa simple présence vaut tous les mots…

Un immense sourire éclaire spontanément mon visage. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, de joie et de soulagement. Je suis heureux qu'il soit rentré. Il est revenu, une fois encore. Je ne suis plus seul. Mon rival, mon meilleur ami, la première personne à reconnaître mon existence et à me porter intérêt, est de retour. Celui dans les yeux de qui j'existe, bon gré mal gré, avec mes bons comme mes mauvais côtés ; celui qui m'accepte, tel que je suis, avec Kyûbi.

Demain, nous nous rendrons ensemble au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe sept, comme d'habitude. Nous nous entraînerons ensemble et nous partagerons nos repas comme toujours. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'il n'avait jamais trahi, comme s'il ne s'était jamais absenté pendant de si longues années, me faisant courir après lui. Notre quotidien et nos habitudes reprendront leur droit comme si cette séparation, qui nous a fait tant de mal, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Cette simple idée sonne le glas de mes tristes sentiments. Mon attente vient enfin de s'achever. Il est de retour et c'est le plus important. Je ne peux détacher mon regard azur du sien ; quelque part, je suis encore incrédule qu'il soit là. Son prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres, comme un remerciement. « Sasuke ».

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Les mots de la fin<strong> : Pas évident évident de coller à la personnalité des deux… Curieusement, j'ai eu plus de facilités à écrire la partie sur Sasuke que sur Naruto et bizarrement la partie sur Naruto a été très dure à écrire mais surtout à limiter… J'ai eu du mal à faire court et à équilibrer ce morceau du récit. Pas évident non plus de refléter le quotidien en passant par les mêmes étapes tout en respectant les tempéraments de chacun et faire la même longueur. Mais j'y suis arrivée ;) En espérant que ça vous ait plu et que le rendu final vous ait intéressés.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et autres commentaires,

Yzan.

(réponse aux reviews des personnes sans LogIn sur mon profil)


End file.
